Adventures with an Illiop
by cdbazemore98
Summary: What would happen when Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos come across a talking teddy bear (Or an Illiop)? Adventure, that's what. Join the Core Four has they accompany Teddy Ruxpin and his friends to search for the treasures of Auradon. But what lies ahead for them all? Especially Mal?
1. Episode 1: Core Four Meets the Trio

**My first Descendants story! (Confetti falls). Descendants 2 premieres tonight, so I decided to post this story in honor of that.**

 **Now I know what you're thinking; How bizarre of a crossover is it between a Disney Channel franchise... and an eighties toy? Well, for those of you who know who Teddy Ruxpin is, it's part of your childhood...**

 **But for those who don't know, he's a plush animatronic teddy bear (Or an Illiop as he's more known as) from the mid-80s that can actually talk and tell stories when you put a cassette in his back. How I came to know him... well, thanks Nostalgia Critic.**

 **Teddy became pretty popular back then, with toys, books, a TV series, and even a brand new doll coming out this year.**

 **Speaking of the TV series, that is what this story is based on. The characters from that show, will meet our favorite VKs (So those who saw the original Teddy show, you'll also see characters like Grubby, Gimmick, Arin, Aruzia, and villains like Tweeg), and it'll be like it's own TV series. So instead of Chapters, there will be episodes. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **PS: Please be noted that I haven't seen the Teddy series in it's fullest, so I'm only using what I have seen to write this. Though I may have to watch some episodes in order to write this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or Teddy Ruxpin. They belong to Disney Channel and Ken Forsse respectively.**

 _Hey, I'm Mal. You know, the daughter of the most evil to ever live... Maleficent. Well, if you do know me, then you probably know about my friends and I were invited from the terrible Isle of the Lost to happy and preppy Auradon. We were given the task of retrieving the Fairy Godmother's wand to break the barrier surrounding the Isle so that our parents could escape. But after spending some time in Auradon, we decided that... being good might not be such a bad idea. So, we chose good and I defeated my mother who tried to steal the wand. Plus, I got a handsome and cute king as a boyfriend._

 _Now that wasn't the end of our adventure. Six months in Auradon, and things were starting to get stressful for me. I was trying to be this perfect princess, but it was too much for me, so I cracked and returned to the Isle... where I learned about the plans of a former friend of mine, Uma, daughter of Ursula. So basically, stuff went down, and that was the end of that._

 _And even after that, things still weren't over for us. A few more months later... and I find Evie, Jay, Carlos, and I joining a teddy bear-er, Illiop, an octopede, and a wacky inventor on an adventure to find hidden treasure..._

 _Just when I thought life in Auradon could get any weirder..._

Episode 1: Core Four Meets the Trio

Mal was dying of boredom as she watched and waited for the clock on the wall to turn to three o'clock, signaling the end of school, and the beginning of summer. That's right, the Villain Kids of the Isle of the Lost were moments away from finishing their first year at Auradon Prep, and their first several months at Auradon in general.

Life hasn't gotten any easier for the daughter of Maleficent, who was considered to be the most evil Villain on the Isle (Before she was shrunken down to a lizard after a stare off with her daughter). Not even when she's dating the King of Auradon, Ben, whose parents were Belle and Beast.

All she wanted was the lesson to be over with... what was it, she couldn't remember, and she didn't care.

Soon enough, and finally... finally, the bell rang, and all the students ran out of the classroom, and Mal followed close behind. She was suppose to meet with Ben, for he wanted to discuss vacation plans with her. Whatever he had planned... she was both excited and nervous for it at the same time.

While Mal was pondering that, Jay, the son of Jafar, was just finishing up Tourney practice with the team, "Good job everyone. Soon enough, we'll be prepped and ready for the next school year in a few months." The coach told them, "Now go home and get some rest. We have a bright future ahead of us."

With that, the teammates all left to the locker rooms to freshen up. Jay, on the other hand, was greeted by Lonnie, the daughter of Mulan and General Shang, "Hey... so are you ready for summer vacation?" She asked.

"It depends on what we're gonna do." The sly boy responded with a smirk, "I know we're trying to be good and all, but I wouldn't mind trying to make a steal on a vacation."

"Well, I hear that Ben is planning something big for Mal, so maybe we'll get involved somehow. It's cliched, but this is Auradon." Lonnie replied.

Jay chuckled, "We'll see..."

Meanwhile...

Carlos De Vil, the son of Cruella De Vil, was busy walking Dude, the campus mutt, and his personal pet, while holding hands with Jane, the daughter of Fairy Godmother. Yeah, the two were a couple now. Carlos seemed to bring out the better parts of Jane, where she wasn't insecure about how she looked, or shy either.

And Jane brought out the best of Carlos, where he wasn't shy either, and not too afraid to express how he felt.

"So, did you have any plans for the summer?" Jane asked her freckled face boyfriend.

Carlos shrugged, "I really don't know. I don't think there's anything I can do while taking care of Dude. But I'm sure there are various sites to see."

Jane nodded, "Yeah. My mom says there's a lot to see in Auradon, and we can always take Dude with us."

The little dog barked as if to agree with his friends girlfriend.

And while THAT was going on...

Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen, was in her room, working on new designs for dresses. Summer time was upon them, so she wanted to prepare some nice summer attire for her friends... and for herself. Especially since there was to be a big summer ball hosted by Ben himself.

"Okay... so, I want something that screams... summer... but nothing too hot..." She said to herself as she drew in her designers sketchbook, "Perhaps something blue like the ocean, and as... gold as the sun... that sounds about right."

To be honest, she hoped that this wouldn't be the only thing she'll do all summer long. For her boyfriend, Doug, son of Dopey of the Seven Dwarves, was joining his dad and fellow uncles to the Mine Resort, and since it was a family matter, Evie couldn't go. Not that she minded of course. Doug needed to spend more time with his uncles anyways, since he rarely ever sees them.

But that didn't mean she felt rather left out and lonely.

"I miss Doug already, and it's only been a few hours." She said to herself. Thankfully, she also heard of Ben's surprise for Mal, and was hoping that she could tag along for whatever he had planned for her friend.

Little did these four VKs know, was that they were about to embark on the adventure of a lifetime...

Back with Mal, she was walking hand and hand with her royal boyfriend, as he was going on and on about what he had planned for her, "I can't wait until you see it..." He said happily.

As much as Mal was excited and anxious to see this surprise, she was a little annoyed at Ben's talking. She was was getting used to the preppiness of Auradon.

 _And I thought Evie talked too much... or Jay for that matter._

After a few more minutes of walking, the couple arrived at a small garden, but there was a huge curtain, "So, what's the surprise?" The purple haired girl asked her love.

"Well, actually, I wanted to wait until the others got here. You see, originally, it was just going to be the two of us, but then I decided that our friends should experience what's about to happen.

 _And just when I thought we were going to have some alone time. Then again, I wouldn't mind any company, so I guess it's okay._

And as if on cue, said friends arrived. Jay, Carlos, Evie, Jane, and Lonnie. Ben had sent out in invitation to Audrey (Daughter of Sleeping Beauty), and Chad (Son of Cinderella), but those two had other... and separate plans.

"Hi, Ben!" Evie, Jane, and Lonnie greeted the king in unison.

"So, what's the surprise?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, we're curious," Carlos added, holding Dude close.

Ben grinned, "Well, I'm glad you asked." He grabbed a rope, and pulled it back... revealing what appeared to be a ship. A blue and gold ship, with funny looking sails that were shaped like... a blimp?

Evie gasped with excitement, "We're going on another yacht ride?"

The king shook his head with a smile, "Not really. While, it is a ship... but it's a special kind of ship."

"Oh I get it." Carlos spoke, "I read about it. It's an airship. As in, a boat that flies in the sky."

"Wait! We're gonna fly?" Mal asked, clearly confused.

Ben wrapped an arm around his girlfriends shoulder, "Yes. I wanted us to go visit some places in Auradon that you've never been to, and I figured the best transportation, not to mention a fun way, would be this lovely airship that my dad helped design, as well as myself."

 _Great... we're going to fly... am I the only one who sees this going horribly wrong?_

It wasn't that Mal was afraid of heights or anything. But the thought of flying in the air on a boat felt like an accident waiting to happen. But she trusted Ben, so she tried to keep optimism about this, "I hope you know how to steer this thing..." She said as they all began to board the ship.

"Trust me, I've had this planned for months, so I took lessons in advance." Ben assured her.

"Look, Dude, your first airship ride." Carlos told the young pup as he let him run around the deck.

"Any chance we'll find any loot?" Jay asked.

Ben shrugged, "Who knows? We may find a lot of things... maybe even make new friends..."

 _Talk about some foreshadowing that was about to come our way later this day... right now, I don't know that, but later this night... I would find out._

Soon enough, everyone was on the airship, as Ben prepared the controls. It took a little while, but before they all knew it, they were up in the sky, "Get ready, everyone, because we're about to embark on a most tremendous adventure!" Ben called as he began to steer the ship.

Mal looked down at the Earth below. She had never been so high in the sky since the incident with Uma, but that was another story. Suddenly, she didn't feel so worried anymore. Ben was with her, and her friends where with her. What could possibly go wrong?

... A lot...

"It's so amazing to see Auradon from high above the ground." Evie sighed as she rested her arms on the side of the ship.

"What do you know? The worlds first flying dog." Carlos joked as he held Dude over the edge, but not too close so he wouldn't drop the dog, "Isn't that cool, boy?" He asked the mutt, who barked in response.

"So where are we going first?" Jay asked.

"Well, Jay. I'm glad you asked..." Ben chuckled, "There's a museum near by that holds all knowledge of Auradon's well known history. Including the mysterious... Treasure of Auradon."

This suddenly got the VK's interested, "Treasure you say?" Jay asked.

"What treasure?" Mal also asked.

Jane decided to answer that, "Well, legend has it that somewhere in Auradon, there's a chest full of the United States most valuble treasures. People have searched high and low for the treasure, but no one's been able to find it."

"Searching for years I might add." Lonnie added, "Not even my Mom and Dad have been able to find it."

"Ben, does your parents know about it?" Mal asked.

The king nodded, "But of course they do. But even they have trouble looking for it? You see, the treasure has apparently been around for many years, even before all of Auradon was even founded."

A hidden treasure on Auradon, and nobody had been able to find it? This does sound like an adventure. And who knows where that chest could be. Mal started to think of it. Evie started to think about all the jewels that could be in that chest, and that she could use for her dress designs. Carlos thought about the idea of searching for treasure. Jay just thought about treasure in general.

"So, how about we pay that museum, shall we?" Ben asked.

Everyone agreed.

With that, he began to land the airship in front of the huge building, and the visit went underway. It was rather boring for Mal, as it felt more like a tour than an adventure, especially with something about a place called Grundo or something, but when they read about the mysterious treasure of Auradon, it had gotten her interested again.

 _Who knows what could be in that chest? Jewels, gold, pearls. It was a mystery._

After the visit to the museum, Ben treated the gang to a flight over the rest of Auradon, and even the Isle of the Lost. As Mal looked down at the tiny island below, she couldn't get but feel rather nostalgic. She had made many memories on the Isle, and while she enjoyed life on Auradon, that didn't mean she didn't miss her old home.

And to think she returned there when she couldn't handle the stress on Auradon.

As Mal looked over the Isle... and even the lovely sunset that was approaching, she couldn't help but sing a soft song from her heart...

 ** _Come dream with me tonight..._**

 ** _Let's go to far off places_**

 ** _And search for treasures bright..._**

All of a sudden, Mal thought she heard someone else singing as well...

 _ **Come dream with me tonight**_

She looked around to see if anyone else had joined in on the song, but it appeared that they weren't even paying attention to her. The purple haired fairy sighed and shrugged slightly.

 _I really doubt that's my imagination..._

Nighttime began to approach fast, so Ben suggested that they stop at a nearby restaurant. That happened to be Tiana's Palace. Tiana and her prince Naveen ran the restaurant with their daughter, Nia. Ben offered to pay for everyone's food. And soon enough, everyone was settled at a table, with bowls of Gumbo, among other various treats.

"So, how is everyone liking our airship vacation so far?" Ben asked.

"It's awesome, man." Jay spoke.

"Yeah, and I love this food." Carlos nodded, as he watched Dude eat from his bowl on the floor.

"I love flying in an airship." Evie sighed.

"What about you, Mal?" Ben asked his girlfriend, who was deep in thought about that other voice she heard singing. When she heard the king speak, she turned to him with a small smile, "Oh, it's great. I'm liking it so far."

Ben smiled back, "I'm glad you are. But that's just the beginning of it all. There's more in store for everyone tomorrow."

Everyone liked the sound of that. So dinner went rather well for all of them. By the time all the food was gone, Jane and Lonnie were ready for seconds. However, the VK's weren't so hungry anymore.

Mal yawned lightly, "I'm really tired..."

"I'm ready to hit the sack." Jay nodded.

"I need my beauty sleep." Evie sighed.

Carlos nodded also, "I could use a nap."

Ben understood, "Well, feel free to go back to the airship. I've brought blankets and pillows for everyone."

After thanking the kind king for his generosity, the VK's walked out the restaurant, and into the night (While Jane offered to watch over Dude for Carlos). Ben hid the airship in some woods, so it took a while for them to find it.

 _ **Let's build a giant airship...**_

Mal continued to hear that voice singing, "I hope I'm not the only one hearing that." She said to her friends. Evie looked confused, "Hear what, Mal?"

"This voice... it's singing."

 _ **And sail onto the sky...**_

"There it goes again!"

Evie, Jay, and Carlos listening carefully... but all they heard was crickets, "I don't hear anything..." Carlos said.

Mal frowned, "But I KNOW I heard something. It was this soft male voice singing a song."

"Maybe you're just hearing things." Jay suggested.

"Or it's all in your head." Evie added, "Everytime I'm away from Doug, I always hear his voice."

The purplette sighed. There was no way her friends were going to believe her. But she knew she heard a voice. Whether it be in her head or in real life... she heard it...

 _Little do I know, is that we would have an adventure that we didn't know was coming..._

Soon enough, the four managed to reach the airship... or what they thought was the airship. It sure looked like it, but since it was dark, it was rather hard to tell. They jumped into the ship, and even managed to find the sheet and blankets that Ben left for them.

"Guys, is it me or does something sound rather weird about this airship...?" Carlos asked.

"What do you mean?" Mal asked.

"I don't know... it looks kinda different from before."

"Well, it is dark, so it's hard to tell." Evie told him, "But let's just get some sleep, and get for more adventure tomorrow."

Everyone agreed. With that, the VK's wrapped up together and rested their heads on their pillows. As Mal began to drift off, she continued to hear that singing voice, but she just tried to ignore it. Why bother with finding out who it was? It probably was in her head anyways...

 _Come dream with my tonight... what was that even mean?_

...

...

...

...

 _"Hi, I'm Teddy Ruxpin..."_

 _"Maybe you can help us find this treasure."_

 _"My sister was captured!"_

 _"Give me the map, Mal!"_

 _"Arin, is that you? I haven't seen you since we were little kids."_

 _"You won't escape, Tweeg!"_

 _"Vitamin E is even worse than Vitamin Z!"_

 _"We have to save everyone!"_

 _"TEDDY!"  
_

 _"MAL!"_

Mal woke up. She didn't realize that she was under the covers, but that was the least bit of her worries right now. What kind of dream did she just have? She had herself floating... or rather flying around these various islands, and she heard voices... particularly, that same voice that was singing.

Just who was that.

Whoever it was, she might not be finding out soon, as all she wanted to do right now was go back to sleep. She snuck a peek out from under the blanket, and noticed that it was daytime, but she was still tired.

Evie on the other hand, yawned slightly, and sat up, "Good morning..." She said sweetly to her still sleeping friends.

"Good morning to you too, miss..." Went a deep, yet friendly voice.

The blue haired princess was startled. That sure didn't sound like Jay. It didn't even sound like Carlos, and he was almost fifteen. Evie rubbed her eyes and looked around... before coming face to face with a big yellow creature. It looked like an overgrown caterpillar with orange spots and six feet.

"How're doin'?" He asked.

Evie's response? She first gasped, before letting out a blood curdling scream that echoed throughout the entire airship. The scream was so loud, that it woke up the other three VK's. Mal groaned and ripped off the blanket covering her, "What's going on?" She asked.

She then felt Evie clinging onto her, whimpering and pointing to the caterpillar creature, who looked confused, "Was it something I said?" He asked.

"What in Lucifer?" Mal muttered.

Jay and Carlos soon sat up, and noticed the creature as well. Carlos yelped, "A CATERPILLAR MONSTER!" He shouted.

"Cool..." Jay said, rather amazed by it.

The creature then looked offended, "Hey, who're callin' a monster?"

"Easy, Grubby. They all just woke up." Said a calm soothing male voice.

"A-A-And they haven't even had breakfast yet." An elderly voice added.

That's when the VK's noticed that there were two other people on the airship. One was an elderly looking man, and the other... was a bear. A teddy bear if you will. Mal was severely confused, "Okay, who are you?!" She demanded, "Where's Ben?"

"Where's Dude? And Jane?" Carlos asked.

"And Lonnie?" Jay also asked.

"And where's a hairbrush?" Evie asked as she brushed her fingers through her blue locks.

The old man walked over to them, "N-Now, now. Don't be alarmed, young ones. We don't know any Ben's or Dude's."

"Or Lonnie's or Jane's." The bear added.

Jay then looked around the airship, and suddenly noticed something. Carlos was right, the airship does look different. It wasn't blue and gold, and the sails looked different, "Wait... this isn't even Ben's airship!" He realized.

Carlos was scared now, "We've been kidnapped!"

Mal stood up, glaring hard at the bear, caterpillar creature, and elderly man with her green eyes, "Alright. I don't know what's going on, but you better tell us who you are, and where Ben is?" She demanded once again.

"But M-M-Miss, we really don't know." The elderly man spoke, "You uh, you must have came across our airship by mistake last night. We didn't notice you until this morning, but decided to let you sleep before we explained things."

The young fairy glared for a few more moments, before calming down and speaking, "Okay... fine. I believe you."

"So who are you guys?" Carlos asked.

The bear spoke with a smile, "Well, my name is Teddy Ruxpin."

"And I'm Grubby." Said the caterpillar creature, "I'm an octopede."

"I'm Newton Gimmick." The old man introduced himself, "But you can call me Gimmick. I'm an inventor."

The four VK's started to feel a bit more safe and calm down. These guys seemed pretty harmless and friendly. But they had to wonder... how long have they been here? "So let me get this straight... we got on the wrong airship, and came across a bear, an octopede, and an inventor." Mal tried to put the pieces together.

Teddy chuckled, "Actually, where I'm from, we're known as Illiops."

"Illiops?" Jay asked with confusion.

"Oh, I've read about those. They live in a place called Rillonia." Evie realized, "It's a type of bear. But they're called Illiops."

"Now, might I ask... who are _you_?" Gimmick asked.

Mal spoke again, "I'm surprised you don't know about us. I'm Mal, the daughter of Maleficent. You know, the most evil villain in the world."

"The name's Jay... son of Jafar." Jay introduced himself.

"I'm Evie. Daughter of the Evil Queen." Evie added.

"And my name's Carlos... Cruella De Vil's son." Carlos added.

Gimmick gasped, "M-M-Maleficent. Why you're right, she IS the most evil villain to have ever existed, and you're here _daughter_?" He asked Mal, who just simple nodded.

"Y-You're not gonna put us to sleep, are ya?" Grubby asked rather nervously, "I heard about how she cursed a princess."

Mal shook her head, "No. I'm not gonna put you to sleep. Our parents might be evil, but we aren't. We learned that being a Descendant doesn't mean you have to follow in your parents footsteps."

"That sounds like a good lesson to learn." Teddy said.

"Yeah, it does." Grubby added, before he turned to Evie, "And sorry about scaring ya earlier, Miss Evie. I take it you haven't seen anyone like me, have ya?" He asked her.

Evie smiled, "No, I haven't. And your apology is accepted, Grubby." She then leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, to which the octopede chuckled and blushed at the sweet gesture.

"So, where are we?" Jay asked as he looked over the edge.

"Oh, we've been searching for adventure." Teddy explained, "I'm not sure where we are, but we've heard about a treasure in a place called Auradon. We searched there, but we didn't find anything... not yet anyways."

Auradon?

"Hey, that's where we're from." Carlos pointed out, "We were on out own airship when we stopped for dinner. The four of us went to the airship to go to sleep."

"But we somehow managed to end up in _your_ airship instead." Mal finished for him.

"Well, it was pretty dark." Evie mentioned.

Gimmick smiled with sympathy, "We apologize for the mix up. We'll be happy to take you back to Auradon."

"That would be nice..." Mal said, before realizing that they mentioned that treasure, "But... perhaps we could all search for that treasure together." She suggested instead.

The others immediately caught on to what she was saying, "Yeah, maybe you can help us find this treasure." Evie added.

"And help us get home." Carlos also added.

"Not to mention find treasure!" Jay added as well.

The young Illiop smiled, "That's great! The more, the merrier. We'll all search for the treasure. And who knows, maybe we'll run into your friends along the way. Doesn't that sound nice?"

It did sound nice. And if it meant seeing Ben again, Mal was ready to do whatever it took to find this supposed treasure. But it was right then and there that Mal recognized Teddy's voice... it was the same voice she heard singing that song... that's when she realized that it was _Teddy_ she heard.

 _The voice I heard last night came from a bear... or Illiop... or whatever he calls himself. This ought to be interesting. Should I say something? Probably not. I think it's best that I wait._

Mal was deep in thought, although she heard Gimmick suggest that they all get to know each other over breakfast. And she was hungry. So that was a good idea to start this weird day.

 _Come dream with me tonight..._

END OF EPISODE 1

 **And that's it for Episode 1. Since this is my first time writing for both of these franchises, I hope I got the characters in character. If not, feel free to give me advice in a review. Please and thank you. Ben plans a trip on an airship for everyone, and the Core Four end up sleeping on the wrong airship, and meet the world's sweetest Illiop and his friends. Together, they'll search for the treasure of Auradon... and find their way home. Next episode, we'll see familiar faces some Teddy's show, and Ben and the others realizing that the VK's are gone. So until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	2. Episode 2: Royal Matters

**Hiya, folks! It's time for another episode of AWAI (Initials for the stories title). To recap from last episode, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos sleep in the wrong airship and end up meeting Teddy Ruxpin and his friends. In this episode... well... at first I was a bit clueless as to how I wanted this episode to go, but after watching the first few episodes of Teddy's show, I got an idea on what I wanted to do.**

 **Synopsis: While riding in Gimmick's airship, the trio and Core Four crash land on a deserted island. While looking for food and supplies, Mal and Evie come across Prince Arin, who is looking for his sister yet again. But this time, she's been taken by a familiar foe. Meanwhile, Ben, Jane, and Lonnie realizes that Mal and the others are gone, and prepares a search for them.**

 **So expect some interesting interactions here. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants nor Teddy Ruxpin. They belong to Disney Channel and Ken Forsse respectively.**

 _So we end up on the wrong airship, and now we're stuck with Teddy, Grubby, and Gimmick. This ought to either be interesting, or suck really badly. Little did I know was that we were about to meet another royal figure... and it's not Ben._

Episode 2: Royal Matters

The four VK's all had a lot of things going on in their minds right now.

Jay thought about the team effort they'll have with these new... uh, friends they met.

Evie thought about how she'd rather be anywhere but here... well, Grubby was sweet.

Carlos thought about Jane and Dude... and hoped they were okay.

Mal... thought about whether or not would she ever see Ben again...

She watched as Gimmick was serving breakfast, which was just bowls of cereal. Not much, but she wasn't going to be ungrateful for any kind of food. Luckily for her, her bowl contains a few strawberries.

"So you guys are from the Isle of the Lost." Teddy said, trying to put what they told him, "And you were given a chance at a better life on Auradon. It sounds like you've come a long ways from where you started."

"It sounds like the Lost Isle wasn't the best place to live." Grubby added.

Evie shook her head, "It wasn't. But we've been working to recruit more Isle kids for a chance to live on Auradon. It's a slow progress, but we're doing everything we can."

"Yeah, for my boyfriend." Mal added.

"AKA, the king." Jay snicked, earning him a glowing glare from the purplette.

King?

"You're in love with a King?" Grubby asked, "You're lucky."

"He must be a really nice King." Teddy added.

Mal couldn't help but blush a little. Perhaps they were right. Maybe she was lucky with being Ben's girlfriend. But was it really luck? Or was it by chance that she would ever fall in love with a prince who's now a king? She didn't really know... but she did know one thing... she was glad she even had Ben at all.

She plucked one strawberry out of the strawberry and bit into it, as she looked out into the world. She noticed that they seemed to be approaching land as the airship was approaching the ground closer and closer, "So, how much farther are we to Auradon?" She asked.

"Uh, I'm afraid we're not anywhere near Auradon, Mal..." Gimmick said, looking concerned, "It appears we're approaching an island I've never seen before... and that's because the ship is, uh, running out of fuel..."

Running out of fuel?

That was not good!

"Brace yourselves, everybody! We're in for a harsh landing!" Gimmick told everybody.

Mal held on to the side of the ship, as did everyone else, but she held a hand on her shoulder. The fairy looked to her left to see Teddy holding onto her, "Don't worry, I got you..." He assured her.

"Uh, thanks..." Mal replied, can't helping but smile at the sweet gesture from the Illiop. Never would she ever expect to feel this way towards what's suppose to be a bear, but at the same time, is not a bear at all.

Soon enough, the airship landed, and it was a harsh landing indeed. The impact of the landing caused to ship to skid a bit on the sand and rocks before coming to a stop. As soon as they were sure it was safe to move, everyone filed out of the ship.

"My word, i-it looks like the airship got a bit banged up from that landing..." Gimmick observed as he studied some of the broken wood on the side of the ship, including a rather big hole.

"Does that mean we're stranded?" Grubby asked.

The VK's frowned. They couldn't be stranded. What if they were stuck here forever? They would never see their friends again. Evie would never see Doug, Jay would never see Lonnie or the rest of the tourney team, Carlos would never see Jane or Dude...

And Mal... would never ever see Ben ever again...

"Don't worry. I'm sure we can fix it." Teddy once again assured everyone, "Grubby, Gimmick and I have gotten into many fixes before, and we've always gotten out of them."

"Y-You're right, Teddy." Gimmick responded, "All I need is a few things to help fix the ship. Such as wood, vines, and uh, I think's about it."

Evie smiled, "Mal and I can go search for that." She offered.

"Wait, us?" Mal was shocked, looking back at the jungle that was behind them.

"Well, someone has to find those things."

"And Jay and I'll stay behind to fix the ship... or well, show Gimmick how." Carlos offered, "I've read about airships, so I know a few things about how they should be handled."

The inventor chuckled, "I see. It looks like we have more than one inventor here."

Jay looked around the sand, and picked up a few vines, "We won't need to go into the jungle, we've got everything we need right here." He said. Carlos then picked up some wood, although it was a bit heavy, as he wasn't the strongest in the world.

"Splendid! Let's get to work!" Gimmick declared.

Evie then pulled Mal towards the jungle, "Mal and I can still look for supplies that we may need. Such as food."

"And I'll fixed up some of my famous Root Stew." Grubby added.

Teddy frowned a bit, "Better hurry up with the fruits..." He whispered to the girls.

"What's Root Stew?" Carlos asked.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know..." Was all the Illiop said.

Meanwhile...

Ben was extremely worried as he paced back in forth between in front of Lonnie and Jane. Just last night, the trio (Along with Dude), had returned to join the other four in the airship, only to find said ship empty. The young king tried to call them, but soon found their phones in the airship. They must've left them there when they all went into the restaurant the night before.

Now there was no telling what happened to them. Ben had been worried all morning, and barely got any sleep.

"Don't worry, Ben." Lonnie assured him, "I'm sure they're fine. After all, they are VK's... well, used to be, but still..."

"They're tough." Jane added, "Whatever trouble they may be in, they can get out of..."

Ben sighed, "I'm just a little worried, you know... I wanted to plan this special adventure for Mal, and now she's disappeared. I'm just afraid something bad happened to her and the others... but you're right... we'll find them, where ever they may be."

"But for now, let's get going on the airship. We have a better chance of finding them by flying." Lonnie suggested.

For the first time that morning, Ben felt a little less worried. There _was_ a chance they'd run into the VK's while on the airship. All he could think about was Mal and her wellbeing.

 _Don't worry, Mal... I'll find you..._ He thought.

Back on the island...

"You know, Mal. I never thought we'd have this kind of adventure..." Evie told her best friend as the two walked through the jungle, "Did you know that Grubby has eight legs instead of six?"

"Really...?" Mal asked, not really interested in the topic, "It looks like he has six."

"Well, you see, his arms are actually his legs."

"Fascinating..."

Evie looked at her with concern, "Are you okay, M? You've seem to be feeling down ever since this morning?" She asked. If Mal was in a sour mood, she always wanted to be there for her, no matter what.

The purplette sighed, "I'm fine. I... just miss Ben, that's all. One moment, we're on an airship having fun and exploring new places... and another, we're separated, and I'm now on a completely different airship with those guys..."

"I know..." Evie agreed. This wasn't an easy thing to adapt to, "But at least we made new friends."

"Yeah. An old man, a mutant catepillar, and bear."

"Octopede and Illiop."

"Whatever..."

With that, the girls continued to venture deeper into the jungle, in hopes of finding food for the airship. This whole entire island was big. It seemed to be bigger than Auradon and the Isle put together. Mal wondered if this was one of the places that Ben had planned for them. Probably not. But now another thought was on her mind at the moment, "E, what do you think that treasure of Auradon could be?" She asked.

The blue haired princess shrugged, "I'm not sure. I imagine it's the usual stuff like jewels and gold. But it could be something more..."

"Yeah. I think it's something. And I'm being honest when I say this... but I'm kinda eager to look for this treasure."

"Me too... if only we knew where it was..."

"On Auradon, right?"

"Could be..."

Suddenly, the girls heard something. It appeared to be... moaning, "You hear that?" Mal added.

Evie nodded, "Yeah. What is it?"

They heard it again, which prompted the girls to head in the direction of the sound. The louder it sounded, the more it sounded as if it were a man... perhaps a young man. That's when they appeared to reach a cliff. Both girls held on to each other to prevent the other from falling, but that didn't stop them from looking down at the rocky waters.

And as they looked down... they saw something in the water... or rather someone... appearing to be holding on to the rocks for dear life, "I see someone!" Evie exclaimed.

 _It's time's like these where I wish I hadn't donated my spellbook to the Museum..._ Mal thought bitterly, "Okay, we have to save that guy. E, find some rope or vines. One of us will tie it around our waist and the other will lower one of us down there to get him out of there."

"I'll do it." Evie said, finding some thick vines, "I haven't done much on this adventure yet, so I want to be of use."

Mal rolled her eyes, "Come on, Evie. You're already useful, you don't need to prove it."

"Well, I've never really rescued anybody."

"What about Ben?"

"You were more involved with that."

Evie tied the vines around her waist tightly, as she climbed down the cliff, with Mal holding onto the ropes, "Be careful, E..." She said, praying to herself that this idea would succeed and not end in disaster.

The princess found her footing on some rocks as she made her way carefully over the figure. She attempted to pick him up, but he was rather heavy. And he appeared to be unconscious as well. Nevertheless, she managed to grab hold of him.

"I got you..." She told him softly.

Mal began to pull them back up, this time it was a lot more difficult with the extra weight, and at times the vines threatened to break, along with Evie almost dropping the young man in her arms. But with enough effort, both the blue haired princess and young man were pulled to safety, "That was a close one if you ask me..." Mal said.

Evie nodded, "Very. But at least we got him..."

The girls studied the man they has just rescued. He appear to be in his late teens, maybe even their age. And his attire suggested that he was a soldier of some kind. He was wearing a red suit, dark gray gloves and boots, a sword at his side and silver armor covering his chest. A silver helmet with two red feathers covered his red hair. He also appeared to have a very blunt muzzle.

On top of that, he also had bruises on his face, and his armor was also dented in some places. It was as if he had gotten into a fight and lost.

"Poor thing..." Evie frowned, "Looking at him, there's no telling what he's been through."

"Yeah. But we better make sure he's alive. I'm not burying any bodies..." Mal added.

Evie looked around and could see his chest heaving a little, "He's breathing... but he's dehydrated."

"How? He was in water."

"Well, Mal. Salt water isn't the kind of water you want to drink. There's twelve mg and Sodium. Luckily, I have some fresh bottled water."

Reaching into her red and blue purse, Evie pulled out a small bottle of water. She unscrewed the cap and brought it up to the man's lips. As expected, he began drinking it. The coolness caused him to stir slightly and moan again. That's when his eyes began to open.

Evie smiled, "He's waking up."

The first thing the young man saw, was the blue themed princesses smiling face, with the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. The man blinked as he sat up, "I have never woken up to see such a beautiful sight." He said after a few seconds.

Mal shook her head. She knew he was talking about Evie, as she was kneeling right beside him. Evie herself couldn't help but blush, "Oh, me? Why thank you, kind sir..."

"The pleasure is all mine. But I should be thanking you for rescuing me." The man said with a slight British accent, taking her fingerless gloved hand.

"And me..." Mal added, pointing to herself to make sure she got credit as well.

The young fellow chuckled, "My apologies, I didn't see you earlier. I was too enthralled by this lovely and quite gorgeous friend of yours." He said, smiling again at Evie.

Mal couldn't roll her eyes hard enough. It was obvious that this guy was starting to crush on her best friend. One one hand, she couldn't blame him. Evie was a very pretty girl... inside _and_ out. But at the same time, she was already taken. But he didn't know that... yet.

"I must ask, who are you ladies?" He asked, "It's only fair that your introduce yourselves first."

"Ooh, a gentleman..." Evie giggled, "Well, I'm Evie."

"And Mal." Mal replied, "And who are _you_?"

The man replied, "I am Prince Arin, my ladies."

Prince?

He was a prince?

"You're a prince?" Evie asked, "That means you're royalty."

"I have that honor."

Even Mal was surprised. She didn't expect for them to run into someone of royal blood, at least not out here on this deserted island. Now this would be a story to tell Ben when they found each other. "So, what are you even doing out here?" She had to ask.

Arin then frowned, "It's a rather sad story."

"Tell us..." Evie told him, "We've got all the time in the world."

"Yeah, because judging by our predicament, we're gonna be on this island for a while." Mal added.

The prince sighed as he began to explain, "Well, my family was on vacation on the southern islands not too far from here. My little sister and I were having a nice sail on a boat when suddenly, a sea witch came out of nowhere, and snatched poor Aruzia out of the boat and into the water. I tried to save her, but the witch was clever and escaped..."

Both girls looked on in sympathy as Arin told his story, "I sailed in the direction of the where the sea witch took my sister, and soon found myself battling a crew of pirates. I put up a brave battle, but I was no match for those pirates, and that wicked sea with grabbed me with her tentacles and flung me towards this island... where I've been ever since... well, until you found me."

"That is rather sad..." Evie frowned, "But we'll find your sister."

"That is, if I knew where that witch ever took her. All I remember was there appeared to be a cove... or was it a rock?" Arin felt confused right now, "I believe that bump to my head when I hit the rocks has jogged my memory."

As Mal began to let all this new information sink in... she began to try and put the pieces together. A sea witch? Pirates? A rock? "You said 'sea witch', right?" Mal asked the prince, who nodded.

"What color was she? I mean, what color was her tentacles?"

"They appeared to be of a teal color."

Teal...

That was all Mal needed to know who was behind this, "Arin... I know who took your sister."

"You do?" Arin asked.

"Mal... you don't mean..." Evie was afraid of the answer... or rather, the name her best friend was about to say.

But with a slow nod and glare, Mal said the name.

"Uma..."

Meanwhile...

"Jay, I keep telling you. That board needs to go to the left."

"But it'll look better on the right."

Carlos and Jay were still helping Gimmick and Teddy with fixing the airship, but the two boys were currently fighting over where the next piece of wood should go. Grubby wasn't paying them any attention as he was still preparing some Root Stew.

"Being on the right makes it look tacky." Carlos argued.

Jay snorted, "It would look stupid on the left though."

That's when Teddy came over to hopefully help settle this argument between the two, "Honestly, I think the board would look good on any side." He said, "But to make it even, why don't you put it in between, so it's on the left _and_ the right.

The boys looked at one another, "That could work." Jay said.

"And we can just place two over pieces on either side if we just measure it right." Carlos concluded, "Thanks, Teddy."

The Illiop smiled, "It's nothing. I always love helping people, no matter who they are."

As for Gimmick, he was looking over the blueprints he made to help them fix up the hole, "Y-Yes, that sounds about right. We can definitely fix up the ship. Let's get building." He declared as he picked up a hammer.

"And let's have some Root Stew too. Can't work on an empty stomach." Grubby added as he carried a pot full of the gray stuff.

Everyone else frowned... this didn't sound like it was going to be a good experience... for anyone _but_ Grubby. But they didn't want to hurt his feelings, so they just nodded...

Back with the girls and the prince...

Mal and Evie were helping Arin as they walked through the forest. The girls still couldn't believe that sound a prince, and possibly saved his life from death. And Mal couldn't believe that this adventure was getting bigger and bigger.

"So, from what you girls told me. You are the children of Villains, and were given the chance to live as good children on Auradon..." Arin put together, "Do you know Ben?"

Mal then looked at him, "You know Ben?"

The prince nodded, "Of course. We used to be playmates when we were little. He and his family would often visit our castle in Grundo, though it was rare that we ever came to Auradon since it's so far away from Grundo. In fact, we were planning to visit there while on our vacation... until that witch took my sister."

It was clear that Arin was extremely worried for his sister, and furious at the one who princess-napped her, "When I find that witch, I'll be sure to run her through!"

Evie was surprised. The prince was bent on _murdering_ Uma for this. This was a side she didn't expect to see out of him at all, "Don't worry... we'll help you find Aruzia. But I'm sure we don't need to 'run the sea witch through'."

"Though it would be funny to see Uma as sushi..." Mal joked, "But seriously though, no need to murder."

"Evie, I couldn't but just notice the tiara in your hair..." Arin pointed out, "Are you by chance... a princess?"

The blue haired girl blushed again as she felt her red ruby jewel, "Well, my mom is the Evil Queen. So I guess that does make me... a princess..."

Arin smiled, "Well then, Princess Evie. How do you suppose we'll get off this island?"

"When our friend Gimmick fixes his airship..."

"You know Gimmick as well? Then you must know Teddy and Grubby as well."

"Well, yes. We kinda ended up on the wrong airship..."

Mal tuned out their conversation. Now it was truly obvious that Arin was crushing _hard_ on her best friend. And again, she didn't blame him. But he had to know that she already had Doug. Hopefully Evie would tell him... and tell him soon.

Grrrr...

What was that?

Mal stopped in her tracks... "Did you here that?" She asked.

"Hear what?" Evie asked.

Grrr...

"There is goes again..."

Arin then drew his sword, "Don't worry. I'll protect you!" He told the girls, "Mal, Princess Evie, stand back..."

"Are you sure you can do anything right now?" Evie asked the prince, "You're still hurt."

"No amount of injuries will stop me from fighting..."

Arin moved closer to the bushes where he noticed some rustling within the leaves, "Come out whoever you are, coward!" He demanded, drawing his sword. The bush moved again, and suddenly, a dark creature jumped out, startling the prince.

It appeared to be some sort of fuzzy little animal, with sharp teeth and red eyes. it growled at the prince, princess, and fairy.

"Stand back, you beast!" Arin pointed his sword at the animal, but it refused to back down.

"I don't think it understands English..." Mal spoke up.

"Should we run?" Evie asked.

Arin turned to the girls, "I believe it's best that you hide. I'll take care of this beast!" He swung his sword once again at the creature, but it growled and pounced on him. Evie cried out in shock, "Never fear, Princess Evie. I'm fine..." Said the struggling prince.

"M, we gotta help him." Evie told her friend, "Maybe you have a spell..."

Mal frowned, "But I don't have my spell book."

"Then perhaps there's a spell you remember from the top of your head. Like a sleeping spell or a calm down spell."

That could work. Mal started to think really hard. What spell could she remember that would stop the beast attacking Arin. As she thought, she winced when the beats bit the prince on the arm. Before it finally hit her!

"I've got it!"

She walked up to the beast and recited a spell she remembered, _"Stop your bite, the prince must fend. Bring your rampage to an end."_

As soon as she said that, sparkles covered the fuzzy creature, as he got off Arin quietly walked away. Mal smiled, "Works everytime..."

"Arin! Are you okay?" Evie asked the prince as she helped him up, gasping at the deep bite marks on his right arm, "Oh, your poor arm."

"I've suffered worse, Princess Evie." Arin replied with a smile, before looking upon his wound, "Although, this does look quite to be severe, I must say." he then clutched the wound.

"Let's get back to Teddy and the others." Mal spoke up, "There's a chance that thing might come back..."

The prince and princess nodded, and so the trio left.

Back at the airship...

Gimmick was overlooking the airship. The boys had worked on it for such seemed like hours, but it looked to be worth it. The airship was good as new, and ready to run yet again, "I-I have to say. W-We did a g-good job."

"I'd say that too, Gimmick." Teddy agreed, "Since we all worked together, we were able to get the job done."

Carlos and Jay looked at one another and smiled. Maybe this wasn't such a bad adventure after all."

"Let's celebrate!" Grubby spoke up, "By eating some root stew!"

The others immediately frowned and shook their heads before boarding the ship. That's when Carlos noticed something missing, "You know, the girls have been gone for a long time." he told Jay.

"Yeah. Should we go look for them?"

"No need. We're here."

Everyone looked towards the jungle to see Mal, Evie, and Arin running up to them. Teddy smiled, "Prince Arin! It's so good to see you."

"We didn't think you'd end up here." Grubby added.

Arin chuckled, "I suppose it is a small world after all."

Evie emptied her bag full of the fruits the girls had found, "While finding fruit, we managed to find a prince as well." She explained, smiling at Arin, who smiled right back at her, "And I was rescued by these beautiful young ladies." He said in response.

Mal tried to hide her blushing when the prince called her 'beautiful'. It wasn't very often that she had gotten compliments. Only Ben (and Evie) every complimented her.

"Gee, Arin. You don't look so good." Grubby pointed out, noticing the prince's injuries.

"Yes, w-what happened?" Gimmick asked.

Arin frowned, "Believe me, I've been through a lot these past few days. It's a long story like before. Only this time, no Mudblups or Gutangs were involved."

"Well, you can tell us all about it, but f-first, let's get you cleaned up..."

And soon enough, the airship as back up in the air, and the gang was sailing yet again. Mal looked out towards the little island they were just on a few minutes ago, before looking back at everyone else. Grubby was once again munching on some root stew, while having a conversation with Carlos and Jay. Evie was treating Arin's injuries, with Arin staring lovingly at her (Mal once _again_ rolled her eyes). Gimmick was manning the steering wheel.

The fairy sighed before looking out towards the sky again.

"This Ben... you really love him, don't you?"

This startled Mal as she looked to her right to see Teddy standing next to her, "He must be a very nice guy."

Mal just nodded, "Yeah. Amazing really. I guess you can say he's the one who's really helped me adjust to being in Auradon. He loves me for me, that's for sure... why do you care?"

Teddy smiled, "Because I can tell that being far away from him makes you sad. I know how that feels. I spent my whole life not knowing who my father was. And while it made me sad, I was determined to find out where he was... and I did."

Mal didn't know that, "Wow... I guess I can relate to that too." she said, "I don't know who my father is... and I don't even know where he is or if he's even alive."

"Well, maybe one day, you'll find him... just like we'll find Ben."

"Yeah... just like we'll find Ben."

Suddenly, Mal felt the Illiop's fuzzy arm wrap around her shoulders, as a sign of comfort. She didn't complain... it was all she needed right now.

 _I really hope we do find you Ben. But first... we gotta find Princess Aruzia..._

END OF EPISODE 2

 **Here it is, Episode 2 is completed. So we have a new ally for the VK's, and an old one for Teddy and his friends. Plus, it looks like the prince is starting to have a crush on Evie. Let's hope Doug doesn't find out. LOL. And let's hope Evie tells Arin about Doug before he decides to propose to her... did I say that? Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this episode of this bizarre crossover, and maybe Episode 3 won't take so long.**

 **I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


End file.
